MewMew summer: book 1
by warriorsanime123
Summary: (i do not own characters they belong to the rightful company) Ichigo goes to a party with Masaya guess who pops up to ruin the kisshu, everything goes wrong and Ichigo wakes up in a hospital bed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: The Date

Ichigo layed down on her bed and let a wave of sleep ingulf her. She found her self set afloat in a strange sea where a mist covered the whole area.

Ichigo saw a darkened figure in the mist. She tried to call out but no words would come. She awoke to find herself back in her bedroom.

She looked over at the clock.

"AHHHHH!IM LATE!"Ichigo yelled."DAD!WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP!

Ichigo grabbed her robe and ran down stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. There on the couch was Masaya.

She whipped around and crept up to the bathroom.

"Jeez. Why didn't I remember Masaya was taking me to the dance." Ichigo said annoyed.

She took off her robe and turned on the shower. After she got out, Ichigo slipped into her favorite pink dress and shoes.

She brushed her hair and curled it and then she put on the necklace with the bell on it that Masaya gave her.

Then she rushed down stairs.

"OK, MASAYA, I'M READY!"called Ichigo.

"OK!" Masaya called back.

They walked out of the door holding hands. They arrived at Cafe Mew Mew, where the party was being held. They walked in and found the

rest of the "Mew Mews" staring in awe at Pudding, who was gulping down all the chocolate, even the chocolate covered fruit, while Ryou and Keiichiro

scrambled frantically in the kitchen trying to replace all the chocolate.

"At this rate, there won't be any chocolate left for the guests." commented Lettuce.

"That's pudding for you."said Zakuro.

"Yep."said Minto.

"Hey."Ichigo called as she and Masaya came to join them.

"HEY!"cried pudding, clearly hyped up on the chocolate.

"Hi" said Zakuro cooly.

"Hello."said Lettuce sounding friendly.

"Hi."said Minto just like Zakuro.

"HI." Ryou and Keiichiro both said simultaneously. Ichigo heard some voices behind her. She turned to see the guests coming in with trays of food.

There was an empty table on the end of the dessert all put there dishes on the table and then uncovered them.

There was a whole variety of food. Then Ichigo saw it. It was the fish. She could hardly wait! After everyone got there, Ryou said it was time to eat, so everyone grabbed a plate and put what food they wanted on it. Ichigo grabbed at least two fish. She wanted to grab more, but she didn't want to be rude, so she just stuck with two fish and a slice of strawberry cake. Masaya had a couple of cake slices, a fish, and a little bit of broccoli casserole. Ichigo and Masaya both started to eat their meals when the music started. They finished their meals and stood up together then walked to the dance floor to dance. Afterward, Ichigo stood on the balcony looking out into the forest. She heard someone come up beside her. She whiped around to see Masaya holding two glasses of punch.

"Well, arent you jumpy." he said smiling.

"Yea." Ichigo replied embarassed.

"I brought you some punch." he said in reply. Ichigo thanked him and took a sip.

"Yum, strawberry flavored." she said smiling."so d-"

"hello kitty."said a strangely familiar voice.

Ichigo whipped around to see Kisshu sitting on the other railing. He was staring at her with narrowed yellow eyes.

"Ready to come with me kitty?" he asked.

"Never, why would I go with the likes of you!?" Ichigo retorted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue light and turned to see that Masaya had transformed into the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight stood between her and Kisshu. The two boys glared at each other with pure hatred. Kisshu brought out his two daggers while The Blue Knight drew his sword. Kisshu darted forward. Ichigo leaped up meaning to land on the other railing, but she misjudged her leap and her foot slipped. She hung her legs dangling in midair. Her fingers were slipping. Finally, her fingers gave out all together. The Blue Knight could not save her. He was too busy fighting, but when she started to fall a look of pure horror spread across his face. He tried to grab her hand, but Kisshu stopped him. Ichigo fell. She did not have enough time to think. The forest floor was coming at her fast. She hit the floor with an ugly thud. While in an unconscious fog, she was aware of her throbbing leg laying at an awkward angle before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Broken

Ichigo woke up to the aroma of eggs and bacon,she opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying in a hospital ,bed she looked at her leg.

It had a cast on it and on the cast where signatures ,the MewMews signatures even Ryou's was on it,she smilied. Then ,she looked over at the desk it had the bacon and eggs on it. She sat up, careful not to bump her leg. Ichigo picked up the tray and sat it on her lap. She at all the bacon and eggs and drank all the orange juice ,and all in a few minutes,she was starving. Ichigo layed back down. She was bored. Ichigo wanted some company to entertain her she looked around and saw a peice of blank paper. She carefully folded the paper into and airplane.

"Ready for take off, over."She said in her best air pilot threw it as someone entered the door.

"OW " Masaya said as the plane hit his forehead."Well, now i KNOW your bored."

"OH! I am so sorry Masaya i didn't mean to hit you!"Ichigo apologized over and sat looked over at her breakfast plate.

"I'm glad to see you have eaten."He commented. Ichigo let out a huge yawn. He smiled .

"Well, looks like its time for you to get more rest."he whispered soothingly. Her eyes grew heavy ,and as she closed them,she felt masaya's hand stroke her head gently. She woke for what felt like hours saw the button that said "please push for customer service". An idea popped into Ichigo's head. She reached over and pushed it.

"Hello, how can we help you?"said the lady.

"Could I have a couple more pillows and blankets please?"Ichigo asked innocently.

"Of course, they will be there shortly."replied the later a nurse came in and sat the blankets and pillows on the desk beside Ichigo,then turned an ran off. Ichigo tied one corner from each of the blankets together. She got up and limped,with pillows in hand,and opened the window and threw the pillows down onto the grass bellow. Then secured one end of the blanket rope to the edge of the bed ,which was nailed down to the floor heaven knows why. She carefully climbed out of the window and slid down the blanket rope ,and landed on the soft cushion of pillows. She limped off to the park. When she got there she settled herself down on a bench near the water relaxed,enjoying the sunlight, then she heard a noise above her she looked up, and there he was .

"Hi there, I hoped you would find a way to get out of there."He replied , Kisshu dived down grabbed Ichigo and lifted her up, and his hand covered her mouth so she couldn't yell for help she struggled ,but she was still shaken from her fall yesterday. So her struggles were weak ,she glanced down Masaya was passing through with a basket in hand. She bit Kisshu's hand hard. He let out a yelp of pain and released her ,in seconds she was plummeting to the ground.

"MASAYA! HELP!" he looked up and he stared at her. He dropped the basket. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain of hitting the ground. She opened one eye and she was staring into the eyes of Masaya .He had caught her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 fears

Mayasa carried Ichigo to the hospital. Her face was hot with embarrassment.

" sorry 'bout that Masaya."Ichigo apologized."It was getting stuffy in that room so I wanted to go on a walk."

"So that gives you and excuse to run of with out anyone to protect you!?"She flinched at his harsh tone knew he was saying that out of love and fear for her.

"don't worry I won't go out by myself again."She rested her head against his chest.

"Trust me you won't ,I will never leave your side again."He was warmed by how much he cared and she relaxed and let the darkness take her. Later, she awoke and glanced at her was Masaya, his head layed on the edge of the bed and he was sitting up. Ichigo relaxed and looked out the pink sunset lit the white room with a dazzling pinkish glow. Ichigo fell back asleep and no dreams disturbed it. The next day,Ichigo sat up and grabbed the crutches beside her bed ,and as soon as she moved Masaya jumped up. He helped her get up and steady her crutches. She gave him a grateful glance and ,with him helping her, limped into the elevator when they got outside the sun was beating down hard. Masaya instantly put an umbrella over her.

"Ha-ha, well aren't you prepared."Ichigo said laughing.

"Yea, ha-ha."He replied clearly embarrassed.  
She and Masaya walked over to the bench and sat down. They watched the kids play tag and dodge ball,One of the balls came hurtling toward Ichigo. She hid her face in Masaya's coat she felt him shift ,and opened one eye, he had caught the ball. The kids came over.

"Sorry we will be more careful next time."one boy said . He sounded like he meant it.

"Go ahead give it back to them."She told Masaya and he handed it over to them.

"This heat really drains your energy."She commented at that same moment a monster appeared out of the ground it looked like a gigantic mole,Ichigo dicided she needed to transform, she glanced at Masaya. He nodded in understanding and he let the umbrella fall ,so no one could see her, she kissed her pendant.

"Mew Mew-metamorphosis!"She murmured,and she stood in front of the gigantic mole ,her leg was still in a cast. Ichigo called forth her rose bell.

"ROSE BELL FULL POWER!"she ,the mole got hit but when the energy blast went through him all Ichigo could see was circuits. It was a robot! Ichigo sat down ,she was to tired to transform back into her normal form. She grabbed her crutches ,and she and Masaya limped into the woods scurting the park jumping at every snap and rustle there was, Masaya saw how uneasy she was and scouted ahead. She sat down to rest, when he didn't come back a few minutes later she went to go look for him when she came around a corner in the middle of a circle made of armed men in white coats was Masaya. She heard one of the men talk.

"Tell us where the girl is!"He commanded.

"Never!"Masaya growled. she saw one of the men bring out a tazer ,and shocked Masaya. He shot a glance at Ichigo clearly trying to tell her run.

"MASAYA!" She screamed and limped forward.  
"Get away from him!"She said .In an instant at least ten out of the fifteen men shot forward and surrounded her.  
She saw Masaya lunge for her,but the five men that where left all blocked Masaya,the one who talked to Masaya, stepped pulled out a gun and shot a tranquillizer dart at Ichigo,it hit her in the arm before she collapsed she heard Masaya yell out something but she couldn't make it out, then the world narrowed into a dot, and winked out.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 captured

Ichigo woke up to find her self in a strange room wondered where she was,then memories came rushing back to her a voice echoed around the room.

"Now testing pink mewmew."The voice said.

"Hey I have a name you know!"She yelled,a different voice spoke up it sounded like a man.

"Yes, well we don't know your name so we are calling you pink mewmew."The man said.

"well I will tell you my code name ,but not my real one."she replied curtly."my code name is Strawberry."

"Ok,Strawberry time for your first test."He doors opened up.

"Ok,strawberry."he said calmly."chose one door one leads to your beloved and the other leads to your doom."  
She stood in one door she couldn't hear any breathing .she stood at the other one. She strained her ears she couldn't hear anything at first,but a few seconds later she could pick up the sounds of breathing and felt air stir her ear fur. She dashed in the tunnel hoping someone would be there waiting for , she started feeling the presents of someone. All of the sudden a bright light shone in front of her ,she ran towards it and arrived in a small room, and laying in the middle of the room was Masaya. She dashed to his side and shaked him vigurously.

"Masaya! are you ok!"She cried.A still silence ,he stured ,his eyes flew open and he leaped up.

"Ichigo!"he yelled and turned to her his eyes were gradually he calmed down the realized what happened, he turned red.

"Oops,sorry." She was furious that the men captured Masaya and brought him here.

"What your problem its me you want let him go!"She exclaimed.A voice echoed around the room.

"It's true at first we didn't feel any magical force coming from him at first,but when you came along he started giving off waves of magical energy."He exclaimed."so we decided to take him as well." All of the sudden a strange voice said.

"Official test of strawberry and young male."It said and then several huge robots came in the room she stared in awe  
at them one pointed its hand at Ichigo and its hand turned into a hyper-cannon. It shot at her it missed her ear by a whisker she bolted for the exit Masaya fallowing her before she got there a metal hand grabbed her waist and she was lifted at least 10ft of the ground she looked down and The Blue Knight was fighting several smaller robots the bigger one seemed to have gone for her it tightened its grip on her she gasped for struggled vainly ,then she spotted a button near her, it was on its chest she stretched out her tail and pressed it the robot dropped her and fell to the ground she raced for The blue knight,He was surrounded by the tiny robots but he was overwhelmed by the numbers she kicked one away and grabbed several in her tail and threw them into the wall then a wave of metal bodies surrounded them and the blue knight had taken care of many but there was at least ten left. She summond the rose bell and took care of them, they both collapsed to the ground gasping for air a door to the outside opened and the voice sounded.

"k we are done with you"He said. She and Masaya walked out into a they arrived at the café, they were greeted with kind words.

"What happened!"Pudding exclaimed . She and Masaya looked at each other amused and the both went into great detail and told there story.


End file.
